gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Rogar Baratheon
BIOGRAPHY APPEARANCE AND CHARACTER Lord Rogar Baratheon had the traditional coloring of men of the Baratheon house. In his early twenties, he wore his thick black hair to his shoulders, always neat. He preferred to be clean shaven, and was known to have bright smiling eyes.He was a fearsome foe when aroused, however. He the incomes that came with being the king's good father, and was not know to stint himself. He wore jeweled chains and gemstone rings and velvet cloaks trimmed with Myrish lace and Volantene silk. BACKGROUND When he was a boy, his father sent him to the Red Keep to squire with under King Aegon I Targaryen. The young heir to Storm's End took to the warhammer instead of sword, diligently working at his skill. During a tourney on Dragonstone, he unhorsed Prince Maegor Targaryen and two knights of the Kingsguard, drawing the kings attention to him. Aegon decided to make Rogar his personal squire, spending lots of time in his company, and enthralling him with tails of his own youth on Dragonstone. This closeness made him a rival of both Aenys and Maegor, who felt he was an outsider soaking up their fathers time. When he was seventeen, King Aegon knighted him on the Sept of Remembrance. EARLY RULE During the reign of King Aenys, Rogar found himself unwelcome at the king's court. His Grace held a massive grudge against the king, and refused to even speak with him. After two moons of trying, Lord Rogar returned to Storm's End, with his considerable forces. When the rebellions began, Lord Rogar refused all of Aenys' commands brusquely. it was not until Prince Maegor fly to Storm's End atop Balerion did he call his banners. Lord Rogar fought bravely in Dorne under King Aenys' banners, and demanded he be rewarded with a seat on the Small Council for his service, which enraged Aenys, who had no choice but to consent. By this time he was ruling Lord, but had not married. MARRIAGE TO ALYSSA VELARYON After Maegor seized the Iron Throne, Lord Rogar was the first to bend the knee and swear fealty. Unbeknownst to Maegor though, he was planning to rescue and hide Prince Jaehaerys and Princess Alysanne from Queen Visenya on Dragonstone. Rogar did not personally fight in Maegor's wars, and instead sent his men under the command of his uncle, Ser Raymont Baratheon. After Visenya's death, Rogar finally succeeded in his plan and safely escorted Jaehaerys, Alyssa, and Alysanne to Storm's End where the remained. It was said Rogar wept when he heard of Prince Viserys death. During his time there, Prince Jaehaerys took Lord Rogar's maiden sister Alayne as a bed warmer, eventually getting her with child. After Jaehaerys returned to the capital, Alayne arrived in the throne room with her daughter. Many of Maegor's loyalists were still in the field, and Rogar threatened to rescind his support unless amends were made. In the end, Lord Alaric Arryn was married to Lady Alayne, and Rogar's bastard niece, name Rhaenys, was legitimized as a Targaryen and wed to the heir of Driftmark. Jaehaerys further named Rogar Hand of the King and Protector of the Realm and gave his mother hand to the Lord.